elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacify
|baseID = }} Pacify is an Expert-level Illusion spell that has an Area of Effect similar to the Fireball in the Destruction magic discipline. Targets caught within the radius of Pacify cease to be hostile and retreat from the caster for 60 seconds. Pacify is a stronger version of Calm. Observations Like the Kyne's Peace shout, Pacify is especially useful against aggressive wild animals that a player would rather not have to kill. It is also good for collecting whatever needs to be collected from a cave, say, without having to fight every bandit who happens to be in the cave. However, when used against wild animals, even at a considerable distance, some of the animals may respond aggressively after the spell has worn off. It seems to be something like a delayed response to an actual physical or magical attack by the player, as if the animal, once the spell has worn off, decides that it has just been attacked and seeks to get at its attacker, the player. Mudcrabs have been observed doing this after the effects of a Pacify spell have worn off, coming after the player who was still nearby but by no means in true close proximity to them. Pacified wolves, too, have been seen doing the same thing after the spell has worn off. This behavior seems similar to what would happen if the player shot an arrow at a distant wolf, hit it, but did not kill it: the wolf would rightly interpret the action as a personal attack, and come running after the player. Dual casting this spell will increase the maximum effective level by x2.2. Because the master level version of this effect requires two hands to begin with, Pacify is the strongest possible spell in the Calm group of spells. Perks *Hypnotic Gaze – Calm spells now work on higher level opponents (+8 levels). *Kindred Mage – All Illusion spells work on higher level people. *Master of the Mind – Illusion spells work on undead, daedra, and automatons. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 610 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Drevis Neloren sells this spell when the Dragonborn reaches Illusion level 65. Trivia *"Hypnotic Gaze" increases the spell effectiveness by 8 levels. This is separated from "Kindred Mage" and can be stacked with "Kindred Mage." **The increased level from the perk can be seen through the magic menu, has changed from level 20 to level 28. *Upon receiving the "Kindred Mage" perk, Pacify has the ability to calm Hold Guards (only when dual wielding), Thalmor Wizards, Vampires (only with Master of the Mind perk), and other higher-level targets. **"Kindred Mage" increases the spell effectiveness by 10 levels, but only on people. This is separated from "Hypnotic Gaze" and can be stacked with "Hypnotic Gaze" **Unlike "Hypnotic Gaze," the increased level from the perk is not shown on the magic menu. *Pacify does not work on followers. *With all "Hypnotic Gaze," "Master of the Mind," "Kindred Mage" (of course include "Animage" if you want to unlock "Kindred Mage") and "Illusion Dual Casting," Pacify can calm almost every type of enemies when dual casting. However, there are few exceptions below. **Dragons resist Pacify. **Greybeards can not be calmed even dual cast (confirmed on PS3). **Sometimes a random encounter enemy at high level (the name of the foe is just races' names like Breton or Nord), who may appear near the road or somewhere else, can not be calmed even dual cast. Appearances * de:Beschwichtigen it:Pacificazione ru:Умиротворение